Question: Subtract. $12- 8.76 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}12- 8.76\\\\ &=12.00-8.76\\\\ &=1{,}200\text{ hundredths} -876\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=324\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=3.24 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${1}$ ${2}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $8$ $.$ ${7}$ $6$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{0}{\cancel{1}}$ $\overset{11}{\cancel{2}}$ $.$ $\overset{9}{\cancel{0}}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $8$ $.$ ${7}$ $6$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $3$ $.$ $2$ $4$ $12-8.76=3.24$